Behind the mask
by Trinnerti
Summary: Kakashi didnt want his wife to be a trophy to him, Sakura just wanted to be free. AU Written for the contest KakaSaku through time challenge. Settings in late 15th century in Italy


**Behind the mask**

The sound of an indignant yell broke the peace of the Haruno's residence. Several people out and about the market looked up startled, not used to sudden outbursts. Elderly women shook their heads in a disapproving manner, frowning while they listened to the blasphemy the only single female child of the well-known, wealthy family was yelling.

Every single child of the Haruno family were already married at this age. The moment they had reached the proper age to marry, millions of suitors had come all over Italia to seek their hands in marriage. While most had been send back, the ones that were chosen were suited husbands. One had been a banker, and even the son of a count had asked and gotten the hand of one of their daughters. Their father had been proud to give his daughters away, knowing that they would be well taken care of.

Two years had already passed since the youngest of the Haruno family had reach the age of marriage, and like the time her sisters gotten that age, every family in Italia with wealth and recognition had sought to claim her hand in marriage. Some had done it to move up the social ladder, some thought that the lovely child would be a good trophy on their arms. Whatever their motivation had been, with the same speed they eagerly reached out and try to claim her, they ran back out of the palace. Not by force, as you might think, but out of their own free will.

Although the youngest had been educated in every means to keep up her own household when the time came, she wasn't the trophy wife nor the easily controlled woman they'd thought her to be. They thought her to be soft-spoken, prudent, generous, kind, and discreet with an air of womanly sweetness in her every movement. The young child could do all that, but the moment those swines said something that the woman disagreed with, she turned fierce, angry, and held the air of authority that dared them to even try and disagree with her more. Most of them had already turned away with that, but the fools that kept pushing, wanting her to behave like a proper lady had gotten their asses handed over personally by herself. It wasn't the prize they'd thought they could control so easily.

Days had gone by whilst Hayase watched with amusement – and a bit of pride, dare he say it – at how his daughter handled her suitors. He knew his youngest daughter was headstrong like him. That was the very reason this little girl had been his favourite the moment she could speak and voice her thoughts. Many times he had the thought that it was a shame this spirited child had been born female instead of male. She would have been one hell of an heir. But those thoughts didn't linger long. He loved his daughter with all his heart, and he would allow such behaviour because he knew deep inside that she was testing the suitors, to see if they dared speak up to her. And the one person who finally dared to do so, would probably see the woman they had searched for, and a great asset to their family to boot. But alas, till now every suitor had run away in fright, even disgust that a female couldn't and wouldn't bend and be controlled at their will. And so the days turned into weeks, months and eventually years.

Until one day, he had gotten an accident that almost had cost him his life. He was frightened that he would leave his precious daughter all alone, and knew this charade couldn't continue for much longer. In the end, she needed a husband, and if she couldn't choose one herself, then he would have to do it for her. He already had given her two years without any hint of success. It was his time to turn the events around and finally cut the rope. With that in heart, he searched for a suitable husband for his child. One that could take her fiery spirit, but would respect her knowledge and assets enough to let her help whenever he couldn't figure things out on his own. Above all, the right man needed to cherish and love her just like her own father.

After an excruciatingly frustrating search, Hayase finally succeeded in his quest. A man finally claimed his youngest daughter, and he had only recently informed her. Her response was to give her father the cold shoulder, which had been maintained for several hours now. The door to the courtyard was thrown open, an angry young lady marching over to the other side to sit on the marble bench in the shadow of the palace wall. Her arms were soon crossed in front of her chest to display her anger. She 'hmpfed ' loudly when she noticed her father had followed her into their courtyard, and stubbornly turned her head to the side so she didn't lock eyes with him.

Her father sighed tiredly, inwardly berating himself that he raised this petulant child and had allowed this behaviour to continue for so long. But, then again, the young woman before him reminded him so much of his belated wife, and he never had the heart to change and break the girls spirit. He knew he couldn't refuse anything that her little heart desired. But now she finally reached the point where he had to put his foot down. He hated seeing his little girl miserable, but she was ageing, and so was he. He wouldn't be around forever – his accident had reminded him of that – and he wanted the reassurance that his baby girl would be in good hands and well cared for when he was finally reunited with his beloved in death.

He seated himself next to the pinkette – a marvellous and unique hair colour that ran through their family – and braced himself. She needed to understand his concerns and reasoning, and the fact was that her betrothal was final. It was already approved by the Medici family so it was going to happen, whether she liked it or not. He took a deep breath when his eyes fell upon the servants carefully concealed behind the thin satin curtains on the first floor, watching them from their hiding spot to see what would happen. With a glare sent their way, he waited until this little charade his daughter was putting up was private without the watching eyes of the servants glued to their every move and word.

"My decision is final, mia cara." He inwardly braced himself, waiting for the verbal attack his daughter would bestow on him.

Instead of getting another angry shout, his green eyes met teary emerald ones. His heart squeezed painfully, realizing he had hurt his precious daughter. His first instinct was to call it off and beg for forgiveness, but he resisted his urge. Sakura needed to accept her fate. It was the only way to know she would be taken care of when he couldn't do so any longer. The man she was now engaged with was a fair and honest man. His father had worked in Medici's personal guard as general and if the Medici held them in high regard, who was he to doubt them?

"But Papa, I like it that it's just you and me," his daughter sniffed. "I don't want to get married. "

"It's for your own good, Sakura. I won't be around forever and you need someone to take care of you."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, wanting to say she would be just fine on her own by all she had learned from him and her teachers. But her voice stopped half way when her eyes fell upon a shadow moving in front of their gate. She turned her head to see Iruka walking through their front gate. He greeted Hayase with a handshake and a friendly clasp on his shoulder, before he turned his dark brown eyes on her. He bowed slightly whilst he reached out to take her hand. He lifted it towards his lips and kissed her knuckles, his warm, friendly eyes glancing into her emerald depths, holding this position while he spoke.

"You turn more beautiful every time I lay my eyes on you, Sakura." His voice caressed her soft skin with every word that rolled smoothly from his mouth.

Sakura giggled, pulling her hand back as Iruka straightened from his bow. She nodded her greeting, her eyes sparkling with delight as she looked at him. "And you've got an even smoother tongue than the last time I've lain my eyes on you, Iruka."

Iruka chuckled, ruffling Sakura's hair. "I have to practice those lines on someone, do I not? So far I get the most delighted response from you. "

He turned to Hayase then, his playful attitude diminishing as he finally turned to the reason for his visit. "Are you ready for the guilds meeting? "

Hayase sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. With all of the drama from this morning's events, he'd forgotten about the meeting. He nodded his agreement, his eyes still closed as he released a tired sigh. These were the moments he truly began to feel his age. He snapped with his fingers and soon one of the servants hastened himself towards them, in his arm his master´s simar and chain of office. He quickly helped his master put on the simar before throwing the chain around his neck.

Sakura had always admired that piece of jewellery. It was a coin engraved with the symbol of her father's guild. Unlike most members who had a silver coin, her father´s coin was made of gold, showing his rank and position within the guild as headmaster.

Their eyes met and when her father´s arms opened in front of her, she responded immediately, flying off the bench into her father´s arms. She never did like it when they had a quarrel between them. After their warm embrace, Hayase kissed his daughter on the head.

"We will discuss this tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, kissing her father on the cheek before she hugged Iruka briefly. She waved her two favourite man off, waiting until the gates closed behind them before she turned her back to walk back into her home. Her embroidery teacher wasn't in the lounge where she´d left her when her father asked to speak with her in private. To be honest, she didn´t feel like continuing her lesson, her mind begging to do something more fun or interesting. An idea popped into her head and a grin developed on her face as she turned around to put her plan in motion.

With a quick glance around to see if anybody was near, she reached into one of the flower vases, grabbing a handful of dirt and making sure not to ruin the delicate pieces of artwork on her dress, she spread it all over her clothing. With a shout to her teacher, she announced she would be changing, carefully hiding her dirt-covered hands as her teacher moved towards her. She offered to help, but Sakura politely refused, asking her teacher if she would could prepare a light snack for herself and Sakura before resuming their lesson. With a quick nod, her teacher disappeared into the opening that would lead her to the kitchen.

With quick steps, she walked up the stairs, over the landing and down the second corridor on the right, passing the door of her personal maid before she reached her own room. She opened her door soundlessly, not wanting to alert her maid with her presence. When the door closed behind her with a soft click, she waited for several moments until she released a soft sigh of relief. She hadn't heard her.

With a smile, Sakura walked towards her closet, her fingers busying themselves to get rid of the jewellery she was wearing. She gathered them all in her jewellery box next to her closer before she loosened the laces of her bodice. Carefully she pulled the expensive silk from her body and lay it down on her bed. She kept stripped herself from her partlet, overskirt and underskirt, bumroll, farthingale, corset and last but not least her chemise. Every single piece of clothing she took off was thrown on her neatly made bed and with a satisfied huff, Sakura turned back to her closet and opened the oak doors to revealed her clothes inside.

Her closet was rich with all sorts of dress and associated parts. Her eyes swept over the dresses, admiring the beautiful craftwork from the tailor before she focused. No one, not even her personal made knew all these dresses were merely a facade. With a sly grin, Sakura pushed the right-most dress to the side, revealing a slight dent in the back of the closet. She pushed it in further until her hand was now behind the back of her closet and could wrap her fingers around a concealed lever. She pulled the lever and drew her hand back as she watched the back of her closet slide away to reveal several more sets of clothes. Rather than dresses, these were sets with male considered clothing. It had every piece of clothing necessary to help conceal her identity as a female.

Although Sakura had seen some lower class women wear pants on rare occasions, it was generally frowned upon. Especially as a young lady from a high class family, she always needed to be as ladylike as she could be, and was thus forbidden to wear pants in public.

Not wasting any more time, Sakura grabbed a small tight vest that would reduce her cleavage considerably. Next she put on a large blouse, buttoning it up to the neck and folding the collars upwards. The leather wristbands were next, creating a puffy look with her sleeves to hide her thin, feminine arms. Satisfied with the result, she put on her dark leather vest, embroidered with golden threads. Choosing out of her belt selection she choose a thin but strong leather belt and coordinated pants and boots.

As her eyes caught her reflection, she smiled at the result. She could pass as a boy if someone didn't look at her face too closely. To finish off her look, she grabbed a black piece of ribbon to secure her hair, the strands were secured but loose enough to cover her ears. She messed with her bangs until they hung in two parts of her face.

Satisfied with the final result, she closed the hidden compartment, grabbed her money pouch and fastened it on her belt before moving to the window. Narrowing her emerald eyes, she pinpointed the locations of the guards. It seemed they were patrolling the left side of the palace at the moment. Knowing she wouldn't get another shot any time soon, she swung her legs over the frame, her eyes glued onto the moving shadows of the guards as she slowly lowered herself on the roof. With quick, soundless steps she moved over the roof, her form low to not attract attention from below. When she neared the end, she picked up her pace, jumping to the other side and into the roof garden. There she used a ladder to go down, straightened her clothes and moving into the busy street.

Most didn't even glance at her and she thanked the Gods that several male of the Haruno family had her hair colour. Sakura sighed happily as she continued her stroll outside. Normally when she wanted to go out on the street she was always accompanied by her father's guards and her personal maid. Although she appreciated the additional security, she also wanted to have her privacy every once in a while. Back in the Haruno villa where several other family members lived, she was used to walking and strolling around on her own. Half the town was populated by her own family, after all. But when she lived in Florence with her dad she couldn't go anywhere without someone coming with her.

Shaking these thoughts out of her mind, she began to focus on the scenery. Several children were playing near the fountain, mothers chatting with each other while keeping a watchful eye on their youngsters or simply talking with the street merchant of vendor. It was all in all a peaceful day. No cloud to be seen on the sky, the sound of the bard playing near the palazzo was welcoming next to all the chattering of the people around her.

Moving to the fruit vendor, Sakura bought an apple for lunch. She felt slightly guilty about ditching her teacher, but she really didn't want to stay there any longer. Not after that bombshell her father had dropped on her. She needed support of an friend, and with that in mind Sakura started walking the all too familiar path shed walked millions of times before. When she finally reached the house she had been aiming for, she threw the half eaten apple into the gutter.

Wiping her sticky hands off on her pants, she knocked two times on the door before she let herself in. She coughed as the dust reached her nostrils, her eyes tearing up as she desperately tried to control her breathing. Someone clearly hadn't been cleaning this place lately.

"Sorry about the mess," a voice called from one of the attached rooms on the other side.

As Sakura slowly gained more control, the sound of footsteps drew nearer. Her teary emerald eyes looked up from the paper covered table to the middle-aged man standing in the doorway. His dirty blond hair nearly reached his shoulder, his sparkling blue eyes staring at her with slight concern, but friendly none the less.

"Please accept my apologies, Madonna," the artist said, recognizing his friend immediately. His warm hands curled around her own to lead her through the mess to the small, liveable area of his living quarters.

"Not needed, Leo. I know how busy you are." Sakura croaked, but smiling. Leonardo smiled back warmly, seating himself on the arm of the chair he deposited his guest in.

"Now, tell me why you honoured me with your presence. In this disguise no less."

Sakura sighed, her eyes turning sad as she glanced at her friend. He was the only one that knew of her secret and didn't regard her any less. He had a great intellectual mind and kindness to boot. She loved spending time with him and converse. He was one of the few people she held dear and called a friend.

"It's awful Leo. I'm betrothed to someone. A person I haven't even met yet." Sakura blurted out. Blue eyes widened with shock before it showed understanding for her predicament.

"You knew this day would come, Sakura. The moment you reached the age to marry."

"I know. And I'm surprised padre allowed my behaviour for so long. But you've seen the other noble women, Leo! I'm not cut out to be a wife. I love a challenge, I won't be easily controlled or obey someone. And most of all I don't want to become some shallow woman that waits in her home until her husband comes home from God knows where. A person without a voice or opinion except on how to maintain their children and household. I don't want to become a trophy on the man's arm until he tires of me and leaves me for someone younger than I." After her speech Sakura sniffed, whipping a lone tear away that escaped her careful barrier.

Leonardo sighed, feeling sympathy for the child. He hated seeing her so distressed. "What are you going to do? "

Sakura shrugged, chuckling although it wasn't a happy sound but void of all emotion. "What can I do but keep my mouth shut and go with it? It's already approved by the Medici's family. Calling it off now would bring my family shame. I cannot, and will not do that. "

Not knowing what to say, Leonardo spoke with actions. He stood and pulled her close. Giving her a hug and a shoulder to cry on was the least he could do. Back in the time when he wasn't renowned yet, everyone treated him like dirt except for this young lady now seeking comfort in his arms and presence. She treated him with respect, valued his opinion above all else and gave him assignments when she knew he was cutting it close. She had always taken care of him, and now when she was so distressed he couldn't do anything but give comfort and support. She needed to stay here for a while, he decided. Just for a few days to come to term with her faith and live out a little.

After he sent a messenger to Sakura's father about her whereabouts and his proposition, he tried to keep her mind off the upcoming wedding. He was thankful it helped. Sakura herself had a quite intellectual mind for a young lady, and could rival his own with ideas. He was happy for once he could ramble along with someone who understood what he was saying and find the mistakes he still couldn't see.

**xXx**

Sakura was surprised but pleased when her father accepted Leonardo's proposal. Shed' been with him for several days already and she felt better than before. She didn't need to hide her thoughts from Leo, in fact he appreciated her abilities understand him so well and argue with him on the same level. He provided her with food and shelter, and Sakura provided him back with a good conversation, and cleaning up the place. She didn't mind the task at all, even if Leonardo was ashamed that a woman of her rank would do such a task. Sakura on the other hand found it pleasing, her hands cleaning the place while her mind was elsewhere.

Now that she had some freedom, Sakura often spent her time outside or helped Leonardo out with his crazy ideas. She loved not having any obligations at the moment, nor a teacher that she needed to answer to. She knew this wouldn't last, especially when the marriage was on the way. But for now she could enjoy her freedom while it lasted.

She began to take another bite of a juicy apple when she was brought out of her daze by a scream. She looked up, turning her eyes toward the sound to see a loose horse running down the market street. A young woman was screaming at her child to get out of the way of the powerful animal.

Sakura jumped up and sprinted toward the young child standing frozen in fear. Knowing that she had to be quicker, she dashed forward, and hoisted the kid in her arms, turning around quickly to cushion their fall.

With a soft grunt as her back contacted with the ground, and the air pushed out of the child's lungs, she was happy to have made it in time. The child was out of his state of froze shock, and was now crying. Making little hush sounds, Sakura tried to calm the child when the mother finally reached them.

"Grazie a Dio! Thank you so much," the woman cried as Sakura handed the child over.

"Not a problem at all, Madonna. Happy I could help."

Her eyes turned to the horse that some other man had driven in a corner, but seeing his nostrils flare with rage and defiance, he wasn't at all controlled yet. Knowing she still had the apple, she made her way to the small group surrounding the horse and pushed her way toward the horse.

"Be careful, ragazzo. He's still wild!" One of the men warned her.

Sakura nodded, her eyes locked on the beast as she slowly drew forward. The black horse whined loudly, moving nervously on his front hooves, ready to take off at any moment.

"Easy boy, it's okay. I won't harm you." Sakura said with a low, soothing noise. She clicked softly with her tongue, edging forward to the horse. The black beauty snorted in warning, but allowed her to come near slowly.

"It's alright, calm down." Now close enough to reach out and touch his neck, Sakura grabbed her half eaten apple and held out the apple for the horse. Her eyes locked on him.

The horse whined once again in warning as he noticed several other men trying to get closer. Instead of taking Sakura's bait, he moved backwards, his front hooves kicking forward as one of them came too close for his liking.

Sakura jumped backwards, retreating her hand just in time to not get hit by the angry animal. With a glare she turned around at the men. "Stay there! If anyone comes too close he will just run off again." She waited until she knew for sure the men would now stay put, before she turned her back on them once again.

"I'm sorry about that," Sakura said softly to the horse, itching her foot closer before she stopped once again. She held her hand out with the apple, her eyes soft as she stared at the frightened horse. Continuing with her soft, soothing tone she moved closer. The horse snorted once again in warning, but this time seeing that she was the only one coming closer, he allowed it for now. Eyeing the tasty treat in her hand, he moved his head closer, sniffed the apple and took the bait. Sakura smiled warmly at him as he munched on his treat. Their eyes locked for a second, and Sakura moved forward to pet him on the neck.

"Told you I wouldn't harm you, silly. You're alright now." She continued talking to the horse, her hand petting while the other reached towards the rope attached to the leather halter.

A man suddenly pushed through the crowd surrounding them, moving towards the two while he panted heavily.

"Thank you so much for your help, Kaede always been a handful during training." Sakura looked up from the horse to meet mismatched eyes. They smiled gratefully at her as he reached out his hand to take over the rope.

"Please try to control him better next time, sir.. " Sakura said as she handed over the rope.

" Kakashi, please call me Kakashi." Sakura nodded staring at his unruly silver hair before she moved past him.

The crowd opened up for her as she moved by, their eyes following her as she went back to the fruit vendor to buy another apple. As the commotion passed and everyone started to continue with their business, Sakura wanted to get away. She had drawn enough attention from this crowd for now, and she needed to keep a low profile if she didn't want anyone to recognize her.

Disappearing in a back alley, Sakura climbed one of the ladders to a fairly unused roof garden. It was well kept and open for public, but since no one wanted to climb a ladder to enter a garden when one beautiful on the ground as close by, Sakura found her perfect hideout.

Seating herself in the shadow of the building behind her, she bit down on the apple. The young man from before looked familiar, but she couldn't find out from where. His clothes indicated he was from the normal family so it wasn't someone son nor a friend of her father's friend or associates since they were all high class.

Ah well, Sakura mused. The danger was over and his keeper came to get him in the end. It was nothing her mind should dwell on any longer. She stayed there in her hiding spot until she wanted to go back. She reached Leonardo's house without any problem, the meeting with the young man long forgotten and pushed out of her mind.

The next few days, Sakura didn't do much of anything. She helped Leonardo out, cleaned his house a bit before she went outside enjoying her freedom before coming back and helping Leo some more. Its wasn't very eventful, but it kept her mind at peace. Something she really needed at the moment.

Today, Sakura was lounging around river, throwing pebbles into the flowing water beneath her as she enjoyed the small breeze and warm weather. She had delivered Leonardo orders to the family, but she didn't want to go back yet. The weather was lovely as ever, and although she knew her father was busy behind her back with the wedding, she knew that any day now he would come knocking on the door and demand her to come back to prepare herself.

With a sigh she tossed another pebble into the water, and froze as she felt a hand touching her shoulder.

"Hey! You're the one that helped me with Kaede. right?" Her eyes blinked, surprised at her heart beating quickly for a few more beats before it slowed down to normal speed. Turning her head, Sakura looked into the mismatched eyes and a shock of silver hair. He smiled warmly as he seated himself next to her.

"I never caught your name," he went on, leaning back on his arms as he made himself comfortable. Sakura just stared at him, surprised he simply invited himself to join her. He was wearing dark leather pants Sakura noted, with black boots and equal dark vest and a loose blouse underneath it.

He turned his head then, looking her over before he kept staring at her hair. "You're a Haruno right?" Sakura nodded numbly, keeping still as the man next to her kept doing all the talking. "I didn't know Hayase had a son."

Sakura chuckled, although he had the part right that she was Hayase's kin, she wasn't dressed as Sakura right now_.__ "_I'm Haku Haruno, I'm a cousin of Hayase. I'm staying here for a couple of weeks before I return to the Haruno villa."

"Ah, that makes sense. That explains why I haven't seen you before." Kakashi said smiling.

Sakura smiled back, before she turned her gaze back to the river. "How's Kaede doing?" The black beauty flashed in her mind, and smiled at the memory.

"He's alright. He's been behaving a lot better since he met you though. So it made me wonder just what you did with him," Kakashi teased. He elbowed her in the side before he chuckled.

"Just showed him kindness and patience. There's no need to handle a horse rough or yell at them. They're smart creatures and need to be handled as such. Give them your hearth and trust, and they will give theirs in return."

Kakashi blinked, pondering over her words as she threw another peddle into the river below. He watched the wrinkles in the water fade away before he replied back. "I never thought about it that way."

"Because you never bothered to. How can you learn something new when you stubbornly only walk your own path and not taking in what the world shows you? You learn more things when you walk the path of a stranger."

"Wise words. You're a Haruno, alright. Hayase said the same thing to me once."

Sakura smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder as she stood up. She was starting to like him already. "Maybe you should do it sometimes, Kakashi."

She kicked the remaining pebbles into the water, before she turned and walked away. She didn't turn around to see him watching her leave, nor did she hear his soft murmur of, "Maybe I should, Haku."

The next few days, whenever Sakura sat down by the river, she was soon joined by Kakashi. Although Sakura was rather surprised, she didn't mind his company. He had a relaxing feel, good sense of humour and loved to read books just like her. They discussed several writers they found good, she even introduced him to Leonardo at one point.

One time she came down the stairs to find Kakashi and Leonardo leaning over the working table. Leonardo writing furiously about what Kakashi said while said man pointed out some changes about the design he had troubles with. She smiled as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door post. She was glad she introduced her best friend with him. Leonardo always had trouble making connections, although he was quite charming.

Leonardo was the first to notice her in the opening. He smiled warmly, lying down his feather and moved towards her with open arms.

"Good morning Haku, did you sleep well?" Sakura smiled back, embracing her friend warmly before she walked with him back to his working table. Leonardo always referred to her disguise whenever a person was close by.

"I slept well, Leo. Did you eat before you threw yourself at your work?" Sakura chuckled as she noticed his cheeks redden slightly. "I take that as a no. Kakashi, are you eating with us as well?"

Not even waiting for the answer, Sakura marched to the kitchen and quickly grabbed some bread and cheese. She was joined shortly by the other two, seating themselves at the table Sakura prepared for them.

Leonardo and Sakura started eating immediately, while Kakashi stared at the two in silence. Only when Sakura looked up and frowned at his behaviour did he started to eat. After Kakashi finished with helping Leonardo with his problems, the blond pushed both of them out of the house with some deliveries he had them do.

The two were walking in a comfortable silence, Sakura carrying most of the work while Kakashi read the new book she suggested him to.

"Haku?" Sakura turned her head slightly in acknowledgement that she'd heard him. The silver haired man snapped his book shut, grabbing some Leonardo's work out of her hands. He still hadn't said what he wanted to say, but with one look at his troubled face, Sakura stopped walking.

"What's troubling you, Kakashi?" Said man shook his head in denial, his eyes that were watching the sky when they stopped turned to look at her while he forced a smile on his lips.

"Ah, never mind." Sakura, knowing he would tell her on his own time, shrugged. She started walking again, saying that if he wanted to talk with someone she'd be there for him. After that she let the subject rest, knowing from personal experience that pushing something would never work.

They delivered every single piece of work on schedule, Sakura handling the money and talking whilst Kakashi handed over the paintings. They quickly walked back to Leonardo's house, Sakura handing over the money before she quickly walked outside again.

Moving to the main street where the market was held, Sakura went to her favourite fruit vendor. Buying two apples, one for him and one for herself, she decided to show Kakashi her personal private place. The place she would go if she wanted to think about something, or wanted to be alone so she could sort out her thoughts.

Kakashi looked surprised when Sakura didn't indicate to walk towards they hanging spot by the river. He watched surprised that instead of walking down the main street, she turned into a back alley and started to climb a ladder.

After some hesitation Kakashi followed, not sure if what they were doing was legal. Sakura waited for him on top, touching his arm reassuringly as she led him to the roof garden.

"I always come here when I want to think or simply be alone but still feel like I'm not. Do you know what I mean?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded, investigating the new surroundings.

Sakura let him, sitting down on her usual spot near the ending and started munching on her lunch. She was half way her apple when Kakashi sat down beside her, their legs crossing.

"Thank you for sharing this place with me, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. It's an abandoned roof garden, it's public but no one ever comes here. Why should they when one more beautiful is closer and on the ground?"

Kakashi nodded, biting into his own apple and enjoying her company. They fell into a silence for several minutes before Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Are you engaged or married yet?" Sakura blinked, wondering where this subject suddenly came from. Maybe her friend need to get married to someone he didn't know either. Again she felt her friendship grow stronger. He was in the same predicament as her.

"I'm engaged yes." Sakura answered in honesty. "I don't know her yet, but I'm only marrying her because my family has approved our union."

"And you're happy with that?" Sakura shrugged. In the beginning she felt bad, to the point she wanted to grab her stuff and run away and start somewhere anew. But with her time with Leonardo, she had gotten her feelings under control. She hadn't met her fiancé yet, but she had to put faith in her father that he would never gave her away to some jerk.

"I don't deny I wish it were different. That I could marry someone I choose myself. But these are just hopeless thoughts. The only thing now is to try and be the best person for the one that I will share my life with."

Kakashi nodded, his eyes thoughtful as he considered her words. "Otherwise you could always find joy outside the house right?" He joked.

Sakura frowned, not finding it funny. "That's something I would never do. My betrothed shall never feel the feeling of fear of adultery. Even though I didn't pick her myself. I wouldn't want to feel and be betrayed by a person I would share my life with. Tell me Kakashi, how would you feel if the person you looked up to, trust and made a commitment with would betray you in this way?"

Kakashi's eyes were wide, not suspecting such a strong response from his friend. "I.."

"Women these days are like this because of that. They try to look their best and act shallow because whenever they try to show their true opinion they're forced to close their mouths and smile prettily. They are afraid they lose the one they love to someone else. Afraid that if they open their mouths that their husband will seek someone else that will obey his every whim. It's not the women that want to be that way, it's the men that forced them to be like this."

"I'm sorry Haku. I didn't want to upset you. It was just a joke."

"Yes well, it wasn't a funny one," Sakura snapped back, her eyes still annoyed at she stared at him.

"My apologies, I truly didn't want to offend you. Can you forgive me?" His tone was genuine, his eyes sad but troubled as he looked at her.

Sakura huffed, but let it slide. "I forgive you."

She noticed him swallow, his eyes betraying just how bad he felt about it. With a sigh, Sakura pulled her legs back, away from him and tried to stand up to leave. Although she already forgiven him, she really didn't want to be around him right now. That kind of sayings was why she chased all those suitors away. She didn't want to end up like that. And with him saying this as a joke, had cut her deeply. What if her future husband does that? Abandon her because she wasn't good enough in his eyes.

"Please don't go!" Kakashi called after her when she started to walk away. Sakura turned around to look at him, but didn't come back.

"Please," Kakashi begged. "Can you tell me why you were offended so with my joke?"

His mismatched eyes pleaded with her, and Sakura sighed. Because she was dressed and viewed as a guy, she was treated as such. He didn't know that she was a girl. She decided then to tell him about herself, although in third person instead of revealing herself.

"I'm sure you heard about my cousin Sakura Haruno." Sakura said as she moved back. But instead of seating himself back next to him, she leaned against the railing close to him.

His eyes widened in recognition and something else Sakura didn't recognize. She sighed deeply and turned her head towards the sky as she continued speaking.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumours about her, how unsuited she is as a wife, unlady-like and untamed to be ashamed of." Kakashi nodded, not daring to speak.

"Sakura's is a free spirit. She loves to challenge and be challenged. The reason why she isn't married yet is because every suitor that came to her was out for her money, or the title and social rank they'd gain with her hand in marriage. All they saw in her was a pretty face and a name, nothing more. Just a trophy and something untamed they wanted to make her own. In if they couldn't get that, well they always have, like you said something on the side. It hurt her that she couldn't find someone that would see her as a friend and a lover, instead of looking at her to be something possessed and controlled. A person they could come to for comfort and understanding."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that stupid joke of mine hit so close," Kakashi confessed. He too stood up and came closer to seat next to her. "You seem to know Sakura quite well, judging how you're talking about her. Are you two close?"

Sakura chuckled. So close that they were two sides of the same coin, she thought inwardly amused. "Yes, whenever she comes to visit the Haruno villa, we hang out a lot. Personally, I hope that the man she's engaged with will treat her well. She's a great companion once you open up to her and she to him. She has a good sense and great intellectual mind. I really hope that he doesn't put out her fiery spirit and turn her into a shell of what she is and can be. There's more to her than a pretty face. She's a life time companion that will keep our time her interesting for sure, if only they would let her."

Kakashi smiled, probably thinking how cute is was they were so close, Sakura mused when she looked at her friend. "You make her seem like a great person, Haku. I hope that the man will live up to her expectations."

"Once again you get me wrong, Kakashi," Sakura sighed. "Sakura doesn't ask much at all. All she wants from a man is to be loved and respected the way she is. That she won't be overlooked and only seen as a trophy wife. That her opinions and advice when asked will be appreciated and not pushed away just because she's a woman. Is that too much to ask for, Kakashi?"

"No, it isn't. I'm sorry, Haku. I didn't mean that. You know, I wouldn't mind a woman like her."

This time Sakura blinked. With all those stupid comments of his, she thought she would be the least on his mind as a great wife. "Why is that?"

Kakashi grinned, turning to look at the sky while he felt his companion's eyes on him. "Because instead of a wife and obligations, I would gain a friend as well. A person that would understand me and help me when the road gets rough. It's like you did with Kaede, right? Give him love and show him trust, and you will get so much more in return."

Sakura laughed out right. She laughed so hard she doubled over as she desperately tried to regain her posture. The dumb founded look on Kakashi's face only made her laugh harder.

"What did I say?" Kakashi wondered out loud, but smiled as well that the tension between him and his friend had faded.

"I don't think my cousin would be glad to hear to be compared to a horse," Sakura snickered. She whipped away her tears and grinned at the now slightly blushing face of his friend. "But yes, it's something like that."

Kakashi chuckled along with her, throwing his arm around her shoulder to pull her close. Sakura's nose was pushed against his collar, a whiff of his scent rushing up her nose as she inhaled surprised, not having suspected such a move. It was a pure masculine scent, a bit of sweat mixed with olive oil and just something that could be described as him. She blushed furiously, noticing that her heart sped up furiously and knowing that Kakashi was the first man to touch her like this. It made her blush even harder that she noticed just how well she fit against his side.

With that in mind she pushed against him, moving away to get some space and try to calm her racing heart. Inwardly she was angry at herself. She shouldn't let herself get so conflicted by this man. She was already engaged to another, so getting romantic feelings over this man would only make her union with her betrothed harder than it should. Sakura turned herself to face Kakashi, but couldn't help the small jump her heart made when their eyes connected. "I'm glad I understand your cousin better, Haku. I only hope that her future husband will as well."

Sakura nodded, watching as Kakashi moved passed her and towards the ladder to go down. "I hope so too," Sakura muttered to no one as she turned to follow him.

**xXx**

Two days later a message from Sakura's father put a quick ending to the rapidly growing friendship between the two. Sakura sighed with disappointment, the letter from her father in hand. She needed to get back home to start the preparations for her wedding.

Leonardo seemed to notice her mood as he sat down beside her just like he'd done the first day she'd come to him to seek comfort. He pulled her close with one arm and leaned down to kiss her on the head. "You knew this day would come Sakura. But even if you go back home, you still have his memories as some comfort. Besides, whenever you have time for yourself you can always disguise yourself as Haku again and try to look him up."

"Thank you, Leo," Sakura smiled sadly. She nuzzled her nose against his vest, closing her eyes as she made herself more comfortable in his embrace.

Leonardo helped her pack, lending her a dress form a model that was left behind. When she was done packing, Leonardo send out a messenger to Sakura's father that he could pick her up. The sun had already gone down, and recent news of people being attacked on the street at night made them extra careful.

In the meantime Sakura had made some tea, her heart racing nervously. Her cup shook so badly that Leonardo had to help her put it down so she wouldn't spill any of the hot beverage on her hand.

"What has you so nervous, cara?" Leonardo asked with worry. He kneeled down before her, his blue eyes gazing into her emerald ones.

"I wonder how my father would react, Leo. I did leave rather abruptly without even speaking to him once. What would he think of me?" Sakura muttered.

"He understands, Sakura. He gave his permission to be here for a while. He won't be angry at you, perhaps at the worst situation he would be a bit confused and frustrated that you didn't tell him what you really felt."

Sakura nodded in understanding, but couldn't help the flinch when there sound of someone pounding on the door reached their ears.

"There they are."

Leonardo stood up to greet his new visitors. Sakura heard the rough, low voice of her father, and plastered herself even closer into the seat. But when she listened more intently, she missed the hard edge to it what would dominate her father's voice whenever he was angry. The next moment her father came into view, his green eyes locking with hers and without missing a heartbeat he ran up to her and hugged her close.

"I missed you so much, amore," Her father whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled, hugging her father as close as she could get.

"I missed you too, padre." With a quick kiss on her forehead, her father took her head, thanked Leonardo once again for taking care of his baby girl and moved to the opening.

"See you around, cara," Leonardo smiled as he waved them out.

The way back was a blur to Sakura, but she happy to find that her father wasn't mad at her. He explained that although he wasn't happy with her actions, he could see that it helped her. He asked loads of things about how her days had been, if she had fun, eat and slept well enough and so forth. Sakura answered them all gladly, but wisely kept her mouth shut about her new friend. Her father didn't know about her cross dressing party, and she wanted to make sure she kept it that way.

"Well, I'm glad you had so much fun there. The reason why I'm calling you back now is because on the Eve of Carnevale, you're going to meet your future husband for the first time. His father and I thought it would be the best time to get you two to meet."

"Of course, father," Sakura obliged. "I'll do my best to keep our honour high."

Hayase in return blinked surprised. The Sakura he had spoken to before would have protested, but now she simply went along with his wishes. It was another sign that his little daughter was growing faster than he thought. "Mia cara, you know that if you truly don't like the guy, you can tell me right?" Her father said softly.

This time it was her turn to be surprised. Sakura didn't think he would say such a thing. Their union was after all approved by the Medici, something that wasn't taken lightly. "Si padre, but why?"

"Because," Her father smiled, pushing a strand of pink hair behind her ear as he looked down at her. "Even if I might get in trouble with the Medici, I'd rather see you happy than miserable with a man you'll be living with the rest of your life forever."

"Grazie, padre," Sakura said softly, her eyes getting teary as she threw her arms around his neck. It meant so much to her that her father gave her a way out if she truly didn't like the guy. It felt as if a load of responsibility had dropped of her shoulders. She would still try her best to find something in the man, but now she knew she wouldn't be forced into marriage with an unsuitable man.

"Now off to bed with you," Hayase said as he softly smacked her on the bottom. "You have a busy schedule ahead of you. There's lots of things needed to be settled before Carnevale and that's already two weeks away!

The next few days Sakura was hauled from one tailor to the next, trying on many colours for her new dress for Carnevale. It was custom that the dress showed her status, and her being of nobility birth, the dress would be very expensive and very detailed. They finally decided on the colours; red, gold, white and pink.

Now that she had spent several days as a dressing doll, she caught herself thinking back on a certain silver haired friend. She kept wondering what he was doing right now. Mostly around the time they would meet up and hang out. What was he doing now that she wasn't there? Would he be disappointed? Was he angry for her not saying goodbye to him? She sighed so deeply that she pricked herself on a needle, quickly followed with a soft scolding of the seamstress aiding her at the moment.

"Madonna please, don't breath so loudly or move. You'll injure yourself if you keep doing that!" She scolded sternly.

"Mi dispiace, Signora. I won't do it again." Sakura quickly apologized. She knew that the old lady in front of her held the power to either make the upcoming visits as painful or painless depending on her behaviour. The elder woman nodded curtly, satisfied with her reaction before she continued with her work.

Now that the dress was coming along well, it was time to shop for a unique mask. The mask would cover her face entirely, the only holes in the porcelain mask would be the ones for her eyes and the smaller ones by her nose so she could breathe. The white porcelain mask with be painted so that it seemed to flow over into her hat and dancing feathers that would cover the rest of her head. Her father made it so that Sakura could reveal herself at her own will to her fiancé if she deemed him worthy enough.

With so much work to be done and so little time left for their first official meeting, Sakura didn't have the energy to worry much more about her fiancé. She hoped on several occasions that it was Kakashi. In the end he understood what she said about herself why she acted that way, even went so far to say he wanted nothing more than a girl like her to be his wife. But if she believed her father, the man she was engaged with was almost as high as them on the social ranking, his father a well-respected man in Medici's eyes. And if she thought back on how Kakashi dressed, it had been rather common, not even a hint of nobility in his clothes or his status. A man of nobility of his age wouldn't be single after all, Sakura thought with disappointed. Certainly not a good looking one as him.

Soon the evening came that Carnevale was celebrated. The whole town was in uproar. During the day, the town had been filled with children's laughter as they played the games set out for them, jokers walking through the crowds to entertain them together with their parents. There were even some young adult games held that could win a ticket to the Medici's party later complete with a wonderful view of the fireworks set to go off later that evening.

Sakura was dressed in her normal clothing during the day, playing and watching over the children of several maids that lived in their palace. She kept looking at everyone that passed her small little group, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kakashi somewhere in the crowd. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be, and too soon for her tastes her personal maid came to get the young woman to get her ready for the evening. With a sigh, Sakura hugged the cheering kids goodbye, before she let herself be led towards her own chambers.

Sakura washed herself first, in the best oils Florence could offer. Then when she was dry, she put on a white chemise before entering her bedroom. There two other maids were waiting with the dress the old lady had delivered to their home just this morning. She worked all night long to finish of her dress and to thank her Sakura had given her more than she had asked for her work.

While Sakura grabbed the bed pole in front of her, the maid were busy pulling hard on the strings of her red corset. Several times she winced at how hard they pulled, but said nothing of it. She knew full well that they would only pull harder just to spite her.

After that, the oldest of the maids came towards her with her farthingale. Making sure it was fastened properly the bumroll came next. Sakura stepped more into the middle of the room, so the maids had more room to move around her when the outer part of the dress come on.

First the underskirt that had white as base with golden threats as decorating. The overskirt was a dark red, dark pink and gold threats decorating the silk cloth. Now that she still could sit normally without much problem, the maids started doing her hair and make-up. Sakura was quiet as she listened to the maids talk. Some asking her questions that she answered with small answers, so she wouldn't disturb the ones working on her.

Now that her hair was curled and pinned up, her make-up done, she finally donned a deep, dark red bodice with golden laces and a dark pink threads in the seams. The golden laces were laced at the front, becoming a small decoration on their own in the dress. Her shoulders were kept bare and her maids rubbed a bit of oil on to make them shine a bit more.

Now that the dressing was done on itself, one of the maid walked towards her jewellery box and retrieved a golden necklace that held one big ruby in the middle with small golden pieces at the sides that held smaller rubies. Her white gloves were pulled on over her hands and she was finally done. Sakura thanked her maids, taking the purse the eldest maid held out to her before walking with her head held high towards the twin doors. She walked down on her own, smiling as she saw her father waiting for her with the last piece of her costume.

It was a dark pink hat that would cover her hair, two plump feathers at the side that were a dark red. The feathers in turn were held in place by a small red ruby in-cased in a small golden casting. Her porcelain mask was white, the right side starting with a pale pink which became a darker pink closer to the hat, followed with a sprinkles of gold starting at her cheek. The shaped lips however were painted a deep red like her bodice.

"You look absolutely stunning, cara." Her father complimented her as he handed her the mask before putting on her hat. "Absolutely breath taking."

"Thank you father," Sakura replied, her voice a bit muffled by her mask.

"Come now, let's not make them wait much longer." Holding out his arm, Hayase led his daughter to the carriage, directing their driver to the Medici's palace where the party was held before he followed his daughter inside. The ride itself didn't take long, but for Sakura it felt as if she only blinked before the carriage stopped in front of the Medici's house.

She noted that her heart started to beat faster, her hand clenching and unclenching on her fan as she grew more anxious. How would her fiancé look like? Would he be nice? Would he even give her attention or was it someone simply looking for a trophy wife?

"Calm down, Sakura," Her father's voice brought her out of her musings. "If you don't, I'll have to carry you inside, you're shaking so badly."

Taking a deep breath – as much she could with her mask and tight corset – Sakura nodded after a few seconds. "I'm alright, you can let me go now father."

With one more concerned glance, Hayase loosened his grip around his child, and led her down a small path to the front door. The guardians greeted them politely, asking for their invitation before they opened the door for them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you Lord Hayase Haruno and his daughter Lady Sakura Haruno!"

With that most of the people in the crowd bowed for them, except the Medici's family that walked their way. Lorenzo greeted Hayase with a friendly pat on the shoulder before his kind brown eyes fell upon her.

"You have a beautiful daughter Hayase, as far as I can tell," Lorenzo chuckled as he kissed Sakura's knuckles lightly.

"It's an honour to be here, signor Medici," Sakura said politely, bowed gracefully before standing.

"Honour is all mine, lady Haruno. Now I'm sure you're anxious to meet your fiancé." With a quick glance at her father, who nodded his approval, Sakura let Lorenzo lead her away from her father to the attached room. They kept on walking until they reached a small table, the gentlemen sitting there already stood up and bowed at their presence.

It felt as if her heart would give out at any moment, as Sakura lay down her eyes on the man bowing in front of her.

He was dressed in a dark-blue, silk doublet that was decorated with silver threads. The silken shirt beneath was made out of a white mixed with silver, the shoulder tabs however were dark blue with gold. His panned slops and sword cloak were just like the doublet: dark blue with silver, and gold silk on the inside of the sword cloak.

His mask was white as hers, the lips painted with gold and silver and dark blue decorations on the left side of his mask. His hat was a dark blue with silver strands also, two feathers, one white and the other yellow, fastened to the side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at least, Lady Haruno," a muffled voice spoke out behind the mask. His porcelain lips touched the back of her hand as he bowed.

"Likewise," Sakura muttered. She glanced at Lorenzo to introduce them to her. But he simply stood smiling next to her and watching the show. With an inner sigh, Sakura focused herself on her betrothed, her heart missing a beat as their eyes locked, for a second seeing a mismatched pair looking back at hers.

But the next moment, it was gone. Her heart stammered, feeling slightly high as she titled her head a bit upwards to gaze once more in his eyes, just to be sure. Unfortunately she could only see his onyx eye staring back at her, the other eye darkened in the shadow of his head that she couldn't make out the colour.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Her fiancé suggested. Taking her arm as he led her away from the table and the busy crowd surrounding them. Instead he led them back to the entrance. There he spoke with a few guards that nodded and followed them until they walked through a the door that led outside to the garden. Instead of following them outside, like Sakura expected, the guards kept standing at the entrance of the garden, making sure they would be alone.

"I'm sorry," Sakura spoke out when the silence between them started to feel uncomfortable. She watched as he turned his head to look at her, and once again a flash of mismatched eyes reached her mind. Stop it Sakura, you know it can't be him, she inwardly berated herself. She took another second to get hold of herself, before she trusted herself to speak. "I didn't catch your name."

Her fiancé cocked his head, as if thinking on her question. Then without answering her question, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the rose garden. He led them through the rosebushes before he halted them by a marble bench, seating her there before he kneeled down in front of her.

"My name," he said softly. So softly, that Sakura almost needed to strain her ears to hear it.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." And while he said that he titled his head up to look at her. His position made it so that the moonlight fell right onto his masked face, the shadow of his hat that normally shadowed his eye, vanished and showed the mismatched pair staring intently at her.

Sakura inhaled sharply, her heart thundering in her chest and for a moment Sakura thought she would faint. She almost wanted to cry out of happiness. But then her green eyes widened in shock. He didn't know he knew her already. Did she dare tell him? Would he forgive her or get angry at her for fooling him so?

A warm tingle ran down her spine as his hands grasped her gloved ones. Gently he moved them to his porcelain mask and hat, positioning them so that she could pull them off with one go. Sakura could feel her cheeks heaten up as his hands ghosted down her arms, following them to her shoulders before he too position them so he could pull her mask and hat off. As if on cue both pulled off their hat and mask, revealing themselves to each other. Kakashi lay them down together on the bench mixed with Sakura's mask before his hand touched her cheek.

A jolt ran through Sakura and she had to hold herself to not lean into his hand. Kakashi smiled, making her heart beat even faster at the stunning picture he made before her. Without her noticing she moved closer, her tongue going over her lips and catching Kakashi's attention. Not denying her little request she just made at him, Kakashi moved in and kissed her gently on the mouth. First a brief touching before he deepened the kiss. His right hand that been touching her cheek before going to her neck, the other running down the back of her neck to her waist, pulling her closer.

After their kiss ended, Sakura stared at him in a daze, her lips puffy. Kakashi smiled warmly up at her, pulling a loose strand of her hair back in place. Every move he made, made Sakura even want him more. She felt so warm, so loved at the moment. Nothing could break this little spell between them.

"I'm happy to see you finally without your mask... Haku," Kakashi said with a teasing edge to his voice.

Well, except for that, that is. Sakura pulled back, her hands that moved into his hair and neck during their kiss now pushing him away, her hands currently resting on his shoulders. Emerald eyes widened in shock, her heart that was thundering so loudly in her chest coming to a screeching halt. Her cheeks heated up as she blushed furiously, the tips of her ears going along.

"Um... I..." Sakura stammered. "How?"

Kakashi chuckled, kissing her on the cheek before his hot breath ghosted over her skin until it reached her ear. It made Sakura shiver deliciously. "I asked Hayase-sama on the day when you didn't come to our meeting spot, if his cousin had returned home. When he answered confused, I asked if he had a cousin named Haku. Guess how surprised I was to find out he didn't have a cousin by that name. He even said that none of his cousins have visited him in a year."

Meanwhile Sakura kept getting redder and redder, her grip on his shoulders tightening with every word he uttered.

"I put two and two together and found it that it was you all along. To be honest, I'm glad I've seen that side of you and spoke to you with honesty. I promise I'll try to do everything we spoke of. And above all," he started chuckling when he said the last bit of his little speech. "I'm really glad that you turned out to be Haku."

Sakura blinked, pushing him back to look him into the eyes. "Why?" she asked him confused.

Kakashi grinned, amusement shining in his mismatched eyes as he titled one of her hands up and kissed her palm. "Because I was starting to second guess my sexuality for liking Haku."

If Sakura could be any redder than she already was, she would have been. She stammered, her heart beating wildly with his confession while a warm feeling crept up inside her. He liked her the way she was. She was engaged to the man she always dreamed of.

"Kakashi…I.."

Her eyes widened once again when he silenced her with another kiss, just as sweet, gentle and daze-inducing. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear the fireworks going off, but right now she didn't care. All she wanted was the man now kissing her senseless, and the best part was, she had him too.

"Si amore, I love you too."

_**The end..**_

_**A/N:**_ This fic was written for the Kakasaku comm on JL. I hope you all liked it as much as I loved to research about the time and place. (assassins creed 2 helped a lot xD hihi)

Small dictionary for the Italian words I've used:

Mia cara – my dear

Cara - dear

Madonna – ma'am

Padre/papa – father

Grazie a Dio – thank god

Ragazzo – boy/son

Si - yes

Amore – love

Mi dispiace – I'm sorry


End file.
